An arrow rest assembly is a device which is mounted to a bow for supporting the arrow shaft of an arrow during the launching of the arrow from the bow. Arrow rest assemblies are intended to enhance the shooting accuracy by securing and stabilizing the front end of the arrow while the bow string is drawn backwardly away from the bow and during the release of the bow string.
Most arrow rest assemblies fall into two basic design categories: (1) side control rest assemblies and (2) launcher rest assemblies. Side control rest assemblies consist of a shelf, which the bottom of the arrow shaft sits upon, and a side plate, which one side of the arrow shaft presses against. Examples of this type of rest include the "springy" arrow rest and the "flipper-plunger" arrow rest assemblies, which are both well known in the art. Side control rest assemblies have been traditionally used with finger-released arrows, as opposed to arrows shot with mechanical bow string release aids, because of the peculiarities associated with finger-released arrows. More specifically, a finger-released arrow bends dramatically from side to side as the arrow leaves the bow, and this bending, often called "archer's paradox", must be controlled with some sort of rigid or flexible arrow plate. Hence, side control rest assemblies are an appropriate option for archers who intend to finger release their arrows.
The more accurate design choice for an arrow rest is a launcher rest assembly, which is generally used with mechanically released arrows. These arrow rest assemblies take a number of forms, but all cradle the arrow from below with two upwardly protruding, tentacle-like, support prongs. Essentially, the arrow shaft is supported by and slides securely along a launcher track formed by the two prong arrangement during the arrow draw and shooting. The fletching, or arrow feathers (3 or 4 per arrow), are oriented so that they do not contact either support prong during shooting of the arrow. Sometimes the support prongs are flexible and/or are spring-loaded in an upward position so that if fletching contact does occur, the support prongs can move downwardly to thereby minimize prong obstruction of the fletching. The configuration of launcher rest assemblies offers the significant advantage of increased accuracy by minimizing arrow shaft contact and fletching contact, while providing sufficient support and stability.
Although the launcher rest assemblies provide for better support and accuracy than the side control rests, the launcher rest assemblies are problematic when used by an archer who releases arrows with fingers. When arrows are finger-drawn, the arrow shaft tends to jump off the support prongs during release of the bow string as a result of archer's paradox described previously. Consequently, serious shooting inaccuracy occurs as well as game-spooking bow noise. Furthermore, the fletching of the arrow must be precisely oriented with the support prongs to prevent collision during shooting between the fletching and the support prongs. Big game arrows having a broad head arrow tip are especially sensitive to fletching contact with the rest assembly. Finally, when an archer hunts and carries a loaded bow around with his hand holding the bow and with his forefinger wrapped around the arrow shaft, the arrow often undesirably falls between the support prongs, thereby requiring readjustment prior to shooting.